Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu enter Princess Blaze's hideout. Once inside, neither any of the guardsRevealed in The Hidden Kingdom, page 128 nor Blaze herselfRevealed in The Hidden Kingdom, page 130 notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palaceRevealed in The Hidden Kingdom, page 131, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. ---- * In The Dark Secret, Starflight says that the dreamvisitors were created by a SandWing animus dragon. However, dreamvistors were created by Darkstalker, who is a NightWing. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Icicle and Winter are mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students , even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy.Revealed in Moon Rising, Jade Mountain Academy Winglets page ---- * In Escaping Peril, Moon does not know who Foeslayer is even though Winter had previously explained to who Foeslayer was to her . ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle is stated to whisper to his enchanted coral , even though he is underwater . ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Moon recognizes Turtle's stick even though she has never seen it. * Turtle has his satchel with him despite having left it at Jade Mountain earlier . Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, when Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all the trees on Pantala are gone, so he would not know how one would smell. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The LibrarianRevealed in The Lost Continent, pages 216-217 even though bullet ants sting rather than bitewikipedia:Paraponera clavata. * In The Lost Continent when Cricket takes off Blue's armband, the book says that Cricket makes one slit in Blue's armband. However, it is physically impossible to take off a solid metal armband by making one slit in it unless the band has a hinge. ---- * In The Hive Queen, when Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings , even though SilkWings do not have wings when they hatch. Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel), there is a SkyWing with IceWing spikes on their tail . * In Clay's dream, Sunny is shown with pale white frills on her back when they should be dark golden. * IceWings, MudWings, and SkyWings have different wing structures, the wing connected by a joint at the shoulder instead of a seam along the stomach. This causes their wings to fold to their sides, and may cause them to be stronger fliers. This is not shown in the graphic novels. * In the prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, however, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death, which occurred in the original novel after he was escaping the SkyWing Palace . * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt . * Sunny is accidently shown with a tail barb. * In the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, there are no windows or openings beside the door , which is supposed to be the entire reason that dragons guarding the hatchery cannot eat inside . * Queen Coral has rope pearls around her horns which frequently disappear and reappear . * Tsunami's pearl necklace disappears before reappearing . Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Queen Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes . ---- * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although in reality Auklet's scales are green . ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, ''Deathbringer is mentioned to have pinned Glory down by her wings . Later, however, he removes them from her shoulders to let her up . * On the cover of ''The Hidden Kingdom, Glory is shown with a forked tongue, although RainWings were never stated to have forked tongues in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female , then male . * In The Brightest Night,' '''it said that Qibli puffed his spines up. But SandWings don't have spines, they have frills.needed Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery , snow-white , and bright white throughout the books. ---- * In ''Winter Turning, the rabbits Moonwatcher catches later become squirrels . * Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber . * In the epilogue of Winter Turning, ''Anemone is described Fathom's granddaughter, when she is really the granddaughter of his sister, Queen Pearl, and thus his great-niece. ---- * In ''Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was an enchanted feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was an enchanted flower. ---- * On the cover of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli's snout scar is missing. * Winter is said to have pale blue eyes , even though they are dark blue . Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, Cricket fiddles with the earpiece of her glasses . However, on the front cover of The Hive Queen, Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. * Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well."Revealed in The Lost Continent, page 125 However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings.Revealed in The Lost Continent, Guide to the Dragons of Pantala * When Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intentRevealed in The Lost Continent, page 245. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore only has wingbuds. * In The Hive Queen, when in the water tower Blue gives Cricket some flamesilk to warm up and she wraps it around herself. When they leave the water tank and go to the library there is no mention of it being removed. Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as having both dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes . Scholastic Home Base * In the Speed Wings racing game, mountains, sheer cliffs and waterfalls, and circles of standing stones appear in the background of the game, but these are never mentioned in the books. Spelling and Wording First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . ---- * In The Lost Heir, the phrase on the other hand appears twice . This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books because dragons have talons instead of hands. In fact, the word hand does not exist as a noun in the Wings of Fire universe as scavenger hands are referred to as paws . ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, the phrase on the other hand is used once again . ---- * In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a handful instead of a talonful . * Also, Starflight says, "But why aren't I suitable?"Revealed in The Dark Secret, page 63 when it should have been "But why am I not suitable?" * In The Brightest Night, on page 138, Burn's name is put instead of Queen Scarlet's. Second Arc * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet uses the dreamvisitor to bother people rather than dragons. * Vermilion is misspelled as Vermillion in the title of Ex-Prince Smolder's letter "A Letter from Smolder of the SandWings to Vermillion of the SkyWings on the Challenges and Joys of Scavenger Pet Ownership" . ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations." ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, the word people is used instead of dragons twice . * Moorhen is spelled as Mudhen. This was later corrected in the ebook *Qibli states that he "...could practically see Winter's courage trying to stamp out his childhood fears..." The word 'childhood' is used instead of 'dragonethood'. Third Arc * The phrase "splattering a handful of raindrops onto [Clearsight's] head" appears . Again, this is a misuse of talonful versus handful. * Blue waves his hands at someone, instead of talons . ---- * In The Lost Continent or The Hive Queen, the word handful is used instead of talonful . * In The Poison Jungle, when detailing The Legend of the Hive, Queen Sequoia accidentally states "Clearsight came along and her ancestors split them into two tribes", when she likely meant descendants instead. * In The Poison Jungle, ''Sundew mistakenly calls the Poison Jungle the rainforest. * In "The Poison Jungle", Willow mistaking refers to seeing "ghosts and 'scavengers despite Pantalan dragons not knowing the correct name for scavengers. *There is this sentence: "...yelling at Swordtail, on the other hand..." The phrase 'the other hand' is used instead of 'the other talon. Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), the phrase on the other hand is used instead of on the other talon . * Indigo is mentioned to stand with one hand on her spear . * When Fathom is called to the throne room, the scene appears to be underwater, but normal dialogue formatting is used instead of italics to signal Aquatic. Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy, the word visiting is spelled visting. ---- * In The Lost Heir, the word people is used instead of dragons . Scholastic Home Base * At one point, Qibli's is spelled as Qibbli's. References Category:Real Life